


Body Swap

by systems



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Unfinished and likely to stay that way, as you'll see, but I got stuck, for no good reason whatsoever, this is so silly, this was for the Makoto birthday exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is unfinished. Keep that in mind, please. </p>
<p>In which Haruka and Makoto are dating, and Makoto wakes to find the wrong person tumbling out of Haru's bed. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap

Makoto knows that Haru is a somewhat restless sleeper. He fidgets, he turns, he mumbles under his breath. Jolting awake is not uncommon, either, so when Haru rolls to face him and then tumbles out of bed with a shout, Makoto is only vaguely concerned that his boyfriend might have bumped his head on the way down. 

"Did you hurt yourself, Haru-chan?" he asks. 

"What?" 

Makoto lifts his head off the pillow and repeats the question.

"Don't call me that!" is the disgruntled reply. 

Makoto chuckles sleepily, and slides back down on his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow so as to block out some of the early morning light. Haru's curtains have never blocked as much as he'd like. "Sorry, Haru."

"Seriously, don't call me that!" 

"But I didn't?" Makoto frowns, assuming Haru is referring to the diminutive _-chan_. He pushes himself into a sitting position. "Are you still asleep, Haru?" 

"I'm not Haru," Haru says. His words are clearer than usual for his sleeptalk, but his voice is small. 

"Maybe I'm still asleep," Makoto muses. Frowning, he feels around the bedding for his phone; it's under his pillow. It's still early. He scratches just below his ear as he tries to come up with a good is-this-real-life-or-just-fantasy test and slumps his shoulders when he can't think of one. "How can you tell if you're still asleep, Haru? I forget." 

"Pinch yourself," Haru says blankly. 

"Right, right," Makoto nods. He pinches himself on the arm and then just above the knee. It hurts about as much as he'd expect it to, which is not that much. "I guess I'm awake?" 

"Makoto?" Haru asks, soft and hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Why am I wearing Haru's pajamas?"

"Because you put them on last night?" Makoto frowns. Why was Haru referring to himself in the third person?

Haru shakes his head. "I don't remember that. Why am I here?" 

Makoto scrunches his face up. It is hours, possibly years too early for an existential crisis. "Haru, go back to sleep." 

"Makoto?" Haru continues, looking more concerned. "Do I look like Haru to you?" 

"Uh, yes?" 

"But I'm not Haru." 

Makoto frowns at the plaintive tone of his voice. "If you're not Haru, who are you?" 

"Rin." 

"You're Rin?" he repeats.

"Yeah." 

"Um. What?" 

Haru shrugs helplessly.

Makoto pulls his phone to him and taps out a quick message to Rin:

_Can you come to Haru's? I think he's having a nervous breakdown._

The message he receives in reply is: 

_Why am I at Rins_

Makoto frowns, and opens his mouth to call Haru to look at the text before realizing his boyfriend has wandered off. He texts back, _just come over_ , drops his phone onto the bed and ducks into the hall. 

 

"Haru?" 

"Not here!" Haru calls back. "I'm in the kitchen, though." 

For now, Makoto decides to let it pass. He'll wait for Rin to arrive. "Okay. What are you doing?" 

"I was going to make breakfast," Haru says, closing the refrigerator door and checking the cupboards. "Fuck, all he's got is mackerel. I thought he was supposed to be a good cook!"

"He is! Er - you are," Makoto amends. 

Haru raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Good cooks cook more than one thing, Makoto." 

Makoto watches in silence as Haru shoves the mackerel back into the refrigerator in disgust. Well, that's certainly a sight he's never seen before. 

 

"I'm home," Rin says. Or. Makoto supposes it's probably Haru. Except it can't be, because that's impossible. At least, it's supposed to be. 

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?" Makoto whines. "I don't want someone else in my boyfriend's body. Er, no offense, Rin." 

"None taken," Haru replies easily. Rin scoffs. 

Makoto throws his hands up. "You two aren't taking this seriously!" 

"So you believe us now?" Haru asks. 

"Yes - no, of course not, this is impossible!" 

Rin and Haru's shrugs mimic each other, and there's something wrong here but the explanation they're giving him is just too much to ask him to believe. 

"I know," Haru says, and turns to Rin. "Haru, tell Makoto something I wouldn't know, but you would."

Rin smirks, just a little, and Makoto feels faint. Rin leans in and whispers details of last night in Makoto's ears that Haru definitely wouldn't tell Rin, and that --

\-- that doesn't prove anything. But really, they don't have to prove it. There are little things that are wrong about each of them, things that Makoto has been noticing all morning. Tics and gestures and turns of phrase that are distinctly Rin have been coming from Haru, and Rin doesn't mimic Haru this well. 

Makoto thinks he might need reinforcements. 

 

"Haru," Haru says, a sly smile that looks so wrong on him gracing his features. "If I beat you in a race now--"

"Wouldn't count," Rin returns. "But it might be fun to go swimming as you." 

"No, it wouldn't!" Makoto cries, but they ignore him. He slumps forward until his head hits the table. He can already see the problems with taking these two out in public, and there are multitudes. 

"We probably shouldn't," Rin concedes with a tip of his head. 

"Thank you," Makoto sighs into the table. 

"Worried you won't be as free?" Haru asks. 

"Worried I'll still make you cry?" Rin retorts. 

"Guys," Makoto pleads, dragging himself up. "Stop. You can't go out like this." 

"You're upsetting Makoto," Rin says, crossing his arms. "Stop it." 

"I'm upsetting him? You're the one upsetting him!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

Makoto slides away from the both of them and reconsiders the idea of calling for backup. Then again, who could he call? Nagisa would no doubt enjoy the situation far too much. He'd probably take video as well, and encourage going out and doing things, while Makoto is mostly in favor of hiding his head under a blanket until all this is over. Rei would probably want to do experiments on them both. And Gou? Makoto shudders to think what Gou would do if she found out her brother had switched bodies. "She'll probably blame me," he whispers, inadvertently drawing attention to his subtle retreat. 

"Makoto, where are you going?" Haru asks. 

"Er--" 

"Come back here," Rin adds. 

"Me? I, um, I was going to go get more tea," Makoto says. 

"But you didn't finish your tea," Rin says, raising an eyebrow. 

Makoto scrambles to his feet. "I, um, I'm just going to start some more. That's gotten cold." He ignores his friends' shared look of disbelief and heads to the kitchen. 

Haru's voice calls after him. "It's iced tea, Makoto! It's supposed to be cold!" 

 

Makoto tries to be diplomatic in keeping himself equidistant from the other two. He understands what they're telling him, he even (mostly) believes it, but the fact is, one is a friend, and one is more, and the idea of snuggling up to his boyfriend in his friend's body, or his friend whose body currently houses his boyfriend's brain -- it's all a little much to handle. 

It's sort of almost fine until Rin draws attention to it. Or, rather, Haru does. Or --

Makoto thinks he might be losing his mind. 

"Makoto," Rin says imperiously. "Come sit next to me." 

"Isn't that kind of weird, Rin?" Makoto asks hesitantly. 

"But I'm Haru," Rin argues. 

"But, that's Haru. Over there," Makoto whines. "I mean. You're. He's. He's the one who looks like my boyfriend." 

Rin's face darkens. "So looks are the most important part of a person." 

Haru giggles. "Shit, Makoto, you're in trouble now." 

"I don't -- I didn't --" Makoto stammers. He holds his hands up in front of himself, half-placatingly, and half in defense. Rin has always been scary when he gets angry, and it might be Haru in his head, but those teeth are terrifying. 

"Makoto," Rin commands. "You are my boyfriend. Get over here, damn it." 

"B-but," Makoto stutters. He turns as behind him, Haru starts laughing hysterically. 

"Haru, you're starting to sound like me!" Haru gasps out between giggles, and honestly, Makoto's day could not get any stranger. 

 

 

 

Bonus: 

Haru wakes and is immediately relieved to see his own ceiling, rather than the bottom of the upper bunk in Rin's dorm. Back to normal. He turns to Makoto, but when he drops his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, Haru realizes his hands are somewhat larger than normal. It's not until he sees his own head pop up from under the covers next to him that it really sinks in. 

"Oh, no," he groans. 

"Um. Haru? Or Rin?" 

"Haru," Haru says. 

"Am I you?" Makoto asks. "I feel like I might be you." 

"Yeah," Haru sighs. "You're me." He crawls over his own body to get out of bed. "I'm taking a bath. If I'm not out by nightfall, come get me." 

"Haru," Makoto whines. Yeah, Haru thinks. That's definitely Makoto. It sounds weird as hell to hear him using Haru's own voice though. 

"This is really weird, Makoto," Haru says, stretching. He heads for the door. "I feel kind of dizzy. You're so tall." 

"Just watch for the --"

"OW!" 

"Doorframe," Makoto sighs. "I'm too tall for that one." 

Haru comes back to his room for a towel to see his body hunched over Makoto's phone. Rin's voice is coming through the speaker, sounding far away and strange. 

"Look I don't know what you should do. Maybe it'll be better in the morning." 

"But what if I wake up and I'm you, Rin?" 

"Leave me the fuck out of this, Makoto, I'm done with whatever weirdness you and Haru got yourselves into."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me, I couldn't find any reason at all for this to work the way it did, hence leaving it unfinished. Thought it still might amuse someone, though, so here it is.


End file.
